dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Flash
The Flash is an upcoming American film based on the DC Comics character Flash. It is the sixth installment in the DC Comics' Extended Universe. The film is directed by Rick Famuyiwa with the story and screenplay by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and Seth Graham-Smith respectively. The cast includes Ezra Miller, Kiersey Clemons, and Ray Fisher. It will be produced by RatPac Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros.. Development on a Flash movie has long been in trouble since the early 2000s when Man of Steel writer David S. Goyer wrote a screenplay based on the Wally West version. Development accelerated in 2014 when fully fleshed out plans for the DC Cinematic Universe were made. It was intended be released March 16, 2018, but this date was given to Warner Bros and MGM's Tomb Raider reboot. New date hasn't been announced yet. Synopsis Plot Cast Appearances Behind the Scenes Development On July 20, 2013, The Hollywood Reporter has reported that the film was rumored to be released in 2016 but it has not been announced.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/superman-batman-film-set-comic-589521 In October 2014, Warner Bros. announced The Flash would be released in 2018 as the sixth installment of the DC Comics Extended Universe.http://www.slashfilm.com/dc-movie-slate-revealed/ Ezra Miller was cast to play the title role of Barry Allen.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/warner-bros-flash-movie-star-741019 Miller is also set to reprise his role in both upcoming Justice League films.http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Flash-Played-By-Ezra-Miller-Get-Specifics-Here-67714.html In March 2015 it was reported that Warner Bros. was pursuing Phil Lord and Christopher Miller to Write and Direct The Flash.http://screenrant.com/the-flash-movie-directors-chris-miller-phil-lord/ In April of that year, it was announced that Lord and Miller would write the Story Treatment for the film, but had not yet decided whether to Direct the film.http://screenrant.com/the-flash-movie-lego-writers-directors/ Seth Grahame-Smith is in talks to write and direct The Flash, although WB haven't confirmed it, Seth appears to be the frontrunner for his directional debut and writing the film. http://variety.com/2015/film/news/the-flash-movie-director-seth-grahame-smith-1201610230/ On April 29th, 2016, Graham-Smith left the project due to creative differences between him and Warner Bros, but they'd still use Graham-Smith's script. On June 2nd, 2016, it was confirmed that Rick Famuyiwa will be directing the film. On July 8th, Variety reported that Kiersey Clemons, Rita Ora, and Lucy Boynton were the top contenders for the female lead, which was said to be Iris West. On July 25th. 2016, Kiersey Clemons was confirmed to play Iris West. On August 16th, 2016, it was reported that Ray Fisher will star along Ezra Miller and Kiersey Clemons in The Flash as Victor Stone/Cyborg. On September 9th, 2016, Variety reported that Billy Crudup is in talks for Henry Allen. Filming Filming will start in January 2017 in London, England at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden.‘The Flash’, with Ezra Miller, begins filming in London January 2017 Critical Reaction Novelization Trivia *Deborah Snyder hinted at Ray Fisher possibly starring alongside Ezra Miller as Victor Stone / Cyborg in The Flash. Which was confirmed to be true in August. Media References See Also *Barry Allen *Rumors External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0439572/ The Flash on IMDb] Category:Flash Category:The Flash Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Movies